Amy's story part 1 Amy's beggining
by DragonFlame99
Summary: The first in a series of one-shots i'm writing about my OC Amy. This one-shot looks into her past and how she got to Foster's. Please review and read, thank you!


_(Heya guys, this is the first in a series of one-shot's I'm doing for my 'Fosters home for imaginary friends' OC, Amy. Hope you enjoy._

_P.s, sorry if anyone seems OOC. Thank you.)_

_1. Amy's beginning._

Midnight.

Lydia Evron__had only been asleep for an hour, yet it had seemed so much longer. She gently played with her jet black hair as her green eyes scanned her room.

Pink walls with little yellow and white flowers dotted around (all usually cheerful in daytime) now seemed dark and gloomy, even through the light moonbeams that peeked through the white window curtains. At the end of her bed, a few soft toys, including a few unicorns, kittens and teddy's, all seemed to stare at her. The six year old didn't mind, she actually found their lifeless stare comforting. Being an only child was very lonely. Her friends all had younger, brothers and sisters and had told her that it sucked to have them, as they got all the attention. But Lydia had always thought other-wise. She had played with some of her friend's baby siblings, and found it enlightening to be able to play with them.

It was only saddening when she had to sit at home, play by herself and with her toys. Sure they where fun to play with, but she couldn't help but note that whatever question she asked them, or how many times she shared these feelings, they could not reply or hug and reassure her that they were there for her. Instead, the only thing that could help would be to sweep them up into her arms and night and cry into their silk fur until she fell asleep herself.

She hated how much attention she got. The many toy's her parents and relatives got her, some that were currently collecting dust on the white shelf above the side of her pink bed, only reminded her of her lonesomeness and what for an older sister.

Lydia reached for the pink lamp by the side of her bed and pulled the switch, enlightening the room, well, most of it. She sat up and reached for the closest toy to cuddle. She looked down at the doll. It had short, red wavy hair with a white ribbon neatly placed on its head, rather big purple eyes that gave a rather kind and gently stare, and it wore a cute black and white maid dress, that Lydia had made especially for it on the first day she got it. Lydia smiled and cuddled the toy once again, a small tear cascaded down her cheek an onto the dolls fabric red hair.

"Oh, Amy... What I would give for you to be my older sister... If you were real, I think you'd look the same, only with a few freckles and a little cat nose. You'd be so pretty. You'd act the same too... Kind, gently but you'd be tough, you know, to fight off any bully's!" Lydia sighed and looked down at her toy.

After a pause, she lightly stroked the dolls red hair.

"If only..." She choked on her tears, "If-If only... it... could..." She dug her face into the toy and began sniffling un-controllably. The doll squashed between her head and knees as her arms crossed over her head.

It was like this for a minute, when two arms gently wrapped around the crying child comfortingly, pulling her closer to the stranger. Lydia felt a comforting hand pat her shoulder gently as a voice, silky as chocolate and calm as an angels, say to her,

"There, there... It's okay, please don't cry... What's wrong, little sister?" Lydia opened her eyes slowly. She looked up at the owner of the voice. She could barely believe herself.

"...A-Amy?"

The wavy, red head shrugged and smiled friendly. "If that's what you want to call me, go right ahead sis..."

Lydia shot up and couldn't help but smile. "You're... You're my s-sister?" The woman blushed and nodded.

"Well, my imagined me to be your older sister, so yea... I guess I am."

Lydia couldn't believe it. Imaginary friends, oh, no wait, an older sister! She smiled, trying to hold back tears of joy. One tear leaked out and Amy noticed.

'Oh no, She's upset!' The imaginary woman thought in worry and concern for younger 'sister'. "Oh, P-Please don't cry, Lydia! I don't like seeing you cry..." Amy hugged the child tighter and patted her black hair gently. Lydia laughed as tears still fell down her cheek. This is all she had ever wanted, an older sister and friend who could actually talk to her and comfort her.

Lydia felt Amy softly wipe her tears from her cheek as she sighed.

"Don't worry, amy. I'm not upset, I-I'm just so happy that..."

Amy smiled in relief and happiness. "Awww... I'm lucky to have a sister like you." Amy smiled and hugged Lydia gently. Lydia squeezed Amy tighter.

"Well, I'm even luckier to have an older sister and friend like you, Ames!" Amy smiled as her eye's averted to the clock by the pink lamp.

"My, my, look at the time!" We'd better get you to bed." Amy smiled, cradling her little 'sister' up in her arms and tucking her into her bed. Lydia yawned as Amy tucked her in and gently kissed her on the head.

Lydia opened one sleepy eye.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you big sister..."

Amy smiled a smile that seemed to large for her face. "I love you too little sis'..."

As Lydia fell asleep, Amy turned out the light and sat on a bean-bag not far from Lydia's bed. The room was rather small... but Amy didn't mind, all that really mattered was she had a home, a little sister and a friend.

Before drifting to sleep, one sentence crossed her mind.

"Life could never get better than this..."

The night air was filled with calm atmosphere and sweet dreams.

_2. Departure_

Amy lay on the green grass as the bright summer sun shone like a floating disco ball in the sky. Amy looked to the clear blue sky, only a few clouds dotted the sky, ones that Amy was trying to make shapes out of. Amy had helped Lydia's mum around the house, and played with Lydia's three little sisters and brother, As well as their imaginary friends.

After six years, Amy had gotten a little voice nagging in the back of her head. With so many people and imaginary friends living under one roof that's so small, what was too happen? They surly couldn't live like this forever...

Her thoughts were interrupted when two small shadows loomed over her. She smiled looking up.

"Hi Coralline, Hi Caroline..." Amy greeted the two doll like girls who were completely identical, but one had a blue dress, the other a pink one. Each had pink hair tied into neat little pig tails with a little curl at the front of their heads. They smiled happily, beaming with their purple eyes.

"Heya, Amy, Watch-a do-oin?" The twins asked in unison and in childish voices. Coralline and Caroline were both imagined by Lydia's four year old sister, Molly. All three were sometimes troublesome, but this happened to be one rare time they were calm.

Amy lay back on the grass and smiled, her eyes once again taking to the sky. "Just cloud watching, you know, to pass the time until Lydia gets back."

The twins 'Ohhh-ed' in understanding, they then turned to each other, muttering something inaudible, yet catching Amy's attention.

"What are you two up too?" She asked them suspiciously, wondering what crazy prank they were coming up with now.

They turned away, hands behind their backs and eye averted to the sky. "Oh, nothin', nothin'..." The said together. Turning their heads and eyes to their (technically) older sister, they realised she was having none of that as she crossed her arms and gave them what they called the 'evil eye' whilst tapping her foot. Almost tempting them to dance.

They looked at each other and sighed, slumping down. "Fine, well you see..."

Coralline continued, "We were playing tag, and I was on, so I chased Caroline past the kitchen..."

Caroline interjected, "Until we heard mum and dad talking 'bout you, Amy..."

"...So we stopped to listen, we didn't get all the conversation but..."

"...but they said something 'bout money..."

"...and no room in the house..."

They paused dramatically before both leaning up to Amy's frightened face.

"...And YOU need to go!"

Amy shook it off and scoffed "Okay... What have I told you two about making things up and being so dramatic? Look, it's good you've got active imaginations... well... technically, we ARE imagination's but, you've got to learn to keep them under control! You got that?"

"But it's true, Amy! We heard it with our own ears!"

Just then, Oran came by, admiring a pearl necklace around her orange neck. Lydia's five year old sister, Maria, Made Oran when she was little. Not too familiar with shapes at a young age, she imagined Oran to be a sort of shaped like a bowling pin with arms, purple eyes and long, orange hair tied in a curly pony tail.

Oran turned out being rather sassy but had a knack to pick on people (excluding Maria), especially Amy.

She looked at the twins with a slightly spiteful look plastered across her face. "You don't HAVE ears, numb-skulls!"

The twins turned to her, un-fazed by the orange friend's insult. "No... But we heard it! Plus you don't have ears, so how did you hear us say it?"

Oran just rolled her eyes and turned to Amy, now standing and brushing the grass off her maid's dress.

"Yo, Amy, Lydia's here, and she's 'Begging to seek Amy'!" She said with a devious grin. Amy just rolled her eyes and walked past Oran.

"Yea, yea, whatever Oran..." Oran watched her run it to the house through the back door. The twins looked at each other confused, and then turned their attention to Oran.

"We don't get it..." Oran slumped and sighed agitated.

"It's a song by Brittany spears, 'If you seek Amy'? Her name's Amy?" She directed to the door Amy left through. They turned to the door and back at Oran.

They tilted their head towards each other, keeping their eyes on Oran, "The door's a girl?" Coralline began,

"...And has the same name as Amy?" Caroline finished. Oran just walked away, leaving the twins to wonder.

Amy skipped happily down the hallway, stepping over a few soft toys as she did so. The hallway wasn't very wide or tall, and if passing someone, one would always have to press themselves flat against the cream coloured walls, which paint was beginning to rub off and reveal the dull grey stone underneath.

Amy looked up from stepping over a wooden toy train, to see Lydia's nine year old brother, Joe leaning against the stair wall alongside him, Spike, his imaginary friend. Spike looked up from his shades and smiled coolly.

"Hey Ames... What's shakin'?" Spike greeted in his usual smooth voice. Joe looked up as well.

"Yeah, what's up, Ames?"

Joe imagined Spike to teach him how to be cool after he had been picked on.

Spike got his name from the long crimson red tipped spikes at the back of his head and back, poking through a red and orange t-shirt he wore that read, 'Bite me!' In big, bold black letters, and baggy maroon coloured jeans that covered his red Nike lead shoes. His main colour was black and three hairs, that were all tipped with a crimson red, hung over his left shades, he rarely took off his shades, but when he did, his eyes were plain white, no iris, no nothing.

Amy smiled her usual happy smile. "I'm fine guys. Do you know where Lydia is?"

Spike directed a thumb to the door down the end of the hall on the opposite wall as Joe copied him.

"Kitchen with his mum n' dad..." Spike placed his arm behind his back with the other, as Joe, once again copied.

"Cheers guys! See you later!" Amy chirped happily before speeding towards the kitchen.

As she left she heard the two say their good-bye's before walking up the creaking stair case. Amy screeched to a halt in front of the run down kitchen door, which was slightly open. Amy reached for the handle.

"No! She can't leave!"

Amy paused, hearing her creator's voice sound so distressed and angry. She leaded her head forward listening to the conversation. She knew it was rude to stick her nose in other's conversations, but she just listened to the voices outside her head instead of the ones in her mind.

"Were sorry, sweetie... But there's no more room the house, and you've grown far too old to have an imaginary friend now..." Lydia's mother said.

"...And besides, you have you brother and sister's imaginary friends too play with..." Lydia's father added only to be interrupted by Amy.

"But there not like, Amy! Amy is the best sister and friend I've ever had, and no one could ever replace her! Besides, I can't just kick her out, not after how much she's cared for me, think of every time she's helped you and everyone else out, even better, she still has time for everyone!"

"Amy is a help, yes and we know you two are great friends, but, Lydia, I had to give up my imaginary friend when I was a little girl, now is the time for you to do the same... Here..."

Amy peeked in through the gap of the door to see Lydia's mum had small leaflet to Lydia.

She took it reluctantly. "W-What's this?"

"It's a leaflet for a place called 'Foster's home for imaginary friends'. They take in un-wanted imaginary friends and..."

"BUT AMY ISN'T UN-WANTED! I STILL LOVE HER! SHE'S BEEN WITH ME ALL THESE YEAR'S I CAN'T JUST- JUST..."

Amy sighed and opened the door stepping in. She stood at the door way as all eyes turned to her. Lydia wiped tears from her eyes.

"Hello Amy... Listen... there's something we need to discuss..." Lydia's mum began, but Amy held up her hand, stopping her in her sentence.

"No need... I heard everything..." Amy looked at Lydia. After one second, the jet black haired girl ran to her friend who had to kneel down slightly to hug her.

"Lydia... You're parents are right... I must go..." Lydia's grip loosened as her eyes gazed up at her as though she were a ghost.

"What?" Her voice was almost as silent as air. Amy sighed.

"Let's face it... You can't keep me forever, you need to get used to life without me..."

"But..." Amy placed a finger on Lydia's lips to quieten her.

"You and I both know our friend ship will never end as long as you remember me..."

Lydia looked up at her and smiled weakly, "Only if you won't forget me..."

Amy grinned widely. "Will never happen in forever..." Amy assured the twelve year old whose smile strengthened.

"Okay..." She turned to her parents. "We'll go to Foster's tomorrow morning.

Amy lay in the bunk bed she shared with Lydia. She could here Lydia muttering in her sleep. Amy placed a hand upon her stomach and another behind her head. Sleep was impossible, with all that was about to happen. Soon she'd be in a new home, unable to see her best friend ever again.

She sighed and closed her eyes. A tear delicately rolled onto her pillow.

Lydia and Amy walked down the street, along with Spike, Coralline and Caroline, then Oran slightly lagging behind. Spike walked in his usual stride, the twins hand in hand skipping in a usual happy manner, Oran lost in thought and then Amy and Lydia just walked, heads slightly down, one would occasionally look at the other, but turn away as the other would look to them, sadness and despair buried in their eyes.

They arrived at the tall black, gates with the word's 'Foster's' in scripted in them.

"Wow! Looks like a place a giant would live!" Caroline said excited. Coralline nodded frantically.

"Yeah! You're well lucky Amy!" You get you stay here and when you come back, you tell us all about it, 'Kay?"

Oran snapped her head up and said the first words since they had left. "Don't you twit's understand? She won't come back! Once she's here, she's never comin' back, EVER!"

Caroline and Coralline looked at her in shock and disbelief, at each other, then to the paved floor with heartbroken expressions.

Amy sighed as Lydia opened the giant gates as the silent group approached the massive yellow walled house. Lydia knocked on the large wooden door.

They were greeted by a twenty-one looking woman wearing a green jumper and a purple dress. She moved a piece of her red hair and smiled politely.

"Hi, welcome to Foster's home for imaginary friends, where friends are not forgotten, I'm Frankie."

Lydia smiled lightly, "Hello, Frankie, I'm Lydia, Lydia Evron. I here too..." She turned to Amy, eyes averted to the floor. Lydia's voice saddened. "To drop off my imaginary friend, Amy..."

Frankie noticed the sadness in her voice, and noted how depressed the other imaginary's looked.

"Oh... What about you're other friends?" The red head pointed to the other four friends.

Spike looked up "We just came to bid Amy farewell." Spike sighed, his voice gloomier than usual.

Frankie opened the door wider, "Well, come in then, I'll give you a tour of Foster's."

They all either nodded, said thank you or, in Oran's case, said nothing at all.

Frankie directed them around the never-ending house, each room filled with many different imaginaries and every room had a strange magical feel to it, but it seemed Spike and the twins were the only ones really paying most attention. Amy was looking around her new home... but her mind still juggled other thoughts.

They were all directed back to where they started.

"Well, that's Foster's for you! Are ready to stay here, Amy?" Frankie asked the other red head.

Amy was about to reply when a new voice interrupted.

"Hey Frankie, Who's the newbie?" They turned to a strange blue, domed cylinder looking friend waving a paddle ball around and leaning against a door way. Next to him, an eight- year old looking boy with brown hair, a red t-shirt with a white one underneath (though the sleeves only showed) and greenish trousers.

"Oh, Hi bloo... Hey Mac...This is Lydia and her friend Amy." Frankie directed to the two. Amy turned to Frankie.

"Ummm... Frankie, mind if I say good-bye to my friends?"

Frankie chuckled, "Go ahead!"

Amy turned to Caroline and Coralline first, "You two be good while I'm gone, okay?"

None of them, except Mac, Bloo and Frankie, noticed three more friends walk in behind Mac and Bloo.

One that was red and had to duck to fit in the door way, with one stubby arm and wonky eye that jiggled whenever he moved, a blue number one on his torso with a white outline, and three nubs one his cheeks. He also wore squeaky basket ball shoes and long socks coming u to his knees.

The other, second largest, a big purple furred, monster like friend with sharp pointy teeth and hooves for hands. He wore a belt with a skull across it and grey trousers and rounded shoes.

The last one was a small bird like friend with wild green hair, a palm tree like neck, a wriggly red beak and a light blue airplane-like body with a white chest and stomach.

They all watched the two small friend hug the taller and older one. "We'll miss you!" Coralline sniffed.

"Yeah... A lot!" Caroline snuffled.

Amy patted their backs, "I'll miss you too... But this is for the better... Be good... Okay?"

The twins nodded in unison and held back tears, as did Amy when she let them go and patted them on their heads.

Amy turned to Spike. "It's been cool..." He said holding out a fist, his other hand in his pocket. Amy smiled and held out her fist.

"Yeah... It has been, eh? See you around..." The two friend's fist bumped.

"Yeah..." Spikes hand slid back into his pocket as Amy turned to Oran. She had kept herself as far as possible, arms crossed and turned away from Amy.

"Oran?"

The orange skinned friend turned to the white skinned one.

Amy held out a hand, expecting another nasty comment or even something else. Imagine her shock when Oran pulled her into a giant hug, a few tears running down her cheek. Amy, at first, stood there in shock, but retuned the hug.

They parted as Oran wiped her cheek. "Remember us, okay?" Amy nodded and Oran clapped her shoulder a couple of times before Amy turned to Lydia.

"Well..." Lydia began, chuckling nervously. "Here you are... Can't believe we'll never see each other again..."

Amy smiled and hugged her.

"I'll never forget you..."

Lydia sniffed, a tear rolled down her face. "You wouldn't forget you own little sister... Right?"

"Not in a million, trillion years!" Amy stated pulling out of the hug to look her friend in the eyes.

They were silent for a moment.

"Good-bye sis'" Amy sniffed.

"Good-bye, Amy..." Lydia pulled away, and began to walk towards the door. She turned to Frankie quickly. "You'll take care of her... Right?"

Frankie winked, "Count on it!"

Amy watched them all leave. She pressed herself against the glass window and waved, though none of them looked back.

Her pure heart sank deeper into her stomach. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at Frankie, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll love it here... I know it."

Amy smiled sweetly. "Umm... Not to be rude, but... where will I be staying, like... room wise?"

Frankie smiled. "Right this way!" Amy followed Frankie up the stairs as Bloo, Mac and the other friends followed.

"Hi... I'm Mac, and this is Bloo." The boy introduced again.

Amy smiled down at them. "Hello Mac... Hello bloo..." Bloo waved and muttered something still waving the paddle ball around.

The purple friend stepped forward. "Hola... I'm Eduardo; it's nice to meet you Senorita Amy." He smiled sweetly.

"Awww... Thank you..." Amy blushed slightly.

"Coco!" The bird like friend said.

"Umm... No thank you... I'm fine." Amy replied slightly confused. The taller red friend leaned down.

"Oh, no... This is Coco..." He started, "She's called Coco because all she can say is Coco, By the way, I'm Wilt and welcome to foster's, Amy!"

Amy smiled. "Thank you, Wilt..."

Frankie stopped in front of a purple door and opened it whilst saying the words "Well, here you are, Amy... Make yourself at home!" Amy smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you all ever so much... I really appreciate how kind everyone is..." Amy stepped into the room as they all thanked her and welcomed her again before leaving her in peace.

When the door closed, Amy's smile dropped and sadness began to flood through her veins once again.

When was finally done unpacking, it was night time. She looked around the room. The walls were a slightly dull yellow and the floor board creaked at every movement. She climbed to the top of the bunk bed and lay into the bed.

Sure it was heart breaking... she'll never see Lydia again... but on the bright side,

She knew in here heart... there were many new adventures awaiting her future.

She drifted to sleep thinking of her new life at Foster's home for imaginary friends...

Where good thoughts are never forgotten...

_(Whew... Would you believe I wrote this in one night? Anyway, it's not the end! It's the start of a series of One-shots I'm writing about Amy's life at Foster's so stay tuned for the next story... Please Review, Bye!)_


End file.
